


One-on-one

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e07 Last Call, F/M, Inspired by..., M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Hunter, tell meHow many basements have there been?You let them bleed and turn your backAnother dollar in the bankHunter, tell meHow did you become the monster?---Poems inspired by episode 7 of season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Lee Webb & Dean Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 4





	One-on-one

\-------------------------------------------------  
Dean & Lee  
\-------------------------------------------------

In retrospect  
The days were brighter  
The nights warmer  
All growing pains long forgotten  
Put on the music  
I need to find my rhythm  
  
*

On the road so far  
I've missed my exit  
Or did you?  
The mirror is broken  
And it hurts  
  
*  
  
Hunter, tell me  
How many basements have there been?  
You let them bleed and turn your back  
Another dollar in the bank  
Hunter, tell me  
How did you become the monster?  
  
*  
  
It's not a fairy tale  
A few witches here and there  
Hardly any dragons  
Sometimes a damsel in distress  
But no evil queen in sight  
Still they are heroes  
Who love and bleed  
Care and help   
Simply because it's   
The right thing to do  
  
_Why do you care so much?_  


  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Sam & Eileen  
\-------------------------------------------------

Pancakes in the morning  
For a second I forgot the world is ending  
Thank you   
  
*  
  
I wish I could just take your hand  
Unafraid of the losses ahead  
Your bravery lights up my heart  
And I finally dare to reach out  
  
*  
  
The poets lie  
Their love neatly wrapped in verse  
All but forgotten  
The terror of finding the right   
Moment  
  


\-------------------------------------------------  
Cas  
\-------------------------------------------------

You turn around the corner  
And all my strength is gone  
Once upon a time  
Feelings eluded me  
Today I love  
And hurt

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
A Spell In Memoriam  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
This is when we would have called her  
Snide remarks aside  
She would have rushed to save him  
Once again we lost an ally  
And never knew she was a friend


End file.
